


day 1 [bokuroaka]

by thediabeticdisaster



Series: 12 days of haikyuu!! rarepairs 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a sap, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, FUCKING FOREHEAD KISSES, Fireplaces, Forehead Kisses, Holidays, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Prompt Fic, Run-On Sentences, SOMEONE KISS MY FOREHEAD, So beware, THEY GET ME EVERY TIME, Ugh, Winter, also i'm the king of run-on sentences, and i already have diabetes, hq12daysofrarepairs, hq12daysofrarepairs2020, hq12daysofxmas2020, i'm still on the second season of hq so keep that in mind, i've also never read the manga, ill put the credits in the notes lol, it's giving me diabetes, it's giving me type 1 AND type 2 diabetes, just a warning, kuroo's a rich boi, so please don't come for me, so they're in their twenties, they all love each other okay, they're all so fucking whipped for each other, they're happy, this is ridiculously cliche by the way, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediabeticdisaster/pseuds/thediabeticdisaster
Summary: day 1 for 12 days of haikyuu!! rarepairs based off of prompts by @gobyrdietoday's rarepair is bokuto/akaashi/kuroo, and they're cuddling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa ;w;
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 12 days of haikyuu!! rarepairs 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	day 1 [bokuroaka]

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written for any of these three before so i'm very sorry if they seem ooc. 
> 
> also i have never been in a relationship so if this seems kinda funky that's why
> 
> the prompt for today was fireplace(warmth)/hot cocoa so i did my best
> 
> oh! and all of these prompts are from @gobyrdie on here :)
> 
> idk. hope you enjoy!!!

_Today had been good,_ Akaashi reflected as he wiggled around on the couch and tucked himself more firmly into Kuroo’s side. Bokuto let out a little grunt as Akaashi moved, readjusting his head on Akaashi’s lap as the three of them snuggled in front of the blazing fireplace, watching a movie that only Kuroo was really paying attention to. 

It had been no mean feat to get that fire going - it had taken sixteen matches, two lighters, three whole newspapers, and a fire extinguisher(because Kuroo had accidentally lit his sleeve on fire) - but Akaashi was proud of them for finally succeeding, especially seeing as none of them were particularly adept at anything even remotely outdoors-y. 

He felt indebted to Kuroo’s parents for letting them use their winter house, a place high in the mountains near a ski resort, for the holidays that year. The three of them had spent the last week and a half going skiing during the day, followed by hot cocoa, movie watching, and lots of cuddling in the evenings. 

Akaashi was 99% sure that Kuroo’s parents had only offered to let them stay because they felt bad for their original reaction to the fact that the three of them were dating, but he wasn't going to turn it down, so. Indebted nonetheless. 

If he was being completely honest, which he usually was, he couldn't believe that he was here right now. Their relationship had started off rough, back when they were dumb high schoolers, and there had _definitely_ been bumps in the road, but he wouldn't trade the life he had for the world. After all, he had his world right there in his arms. 

_When had he become such a sentimental sap?_

While he thought, Akaashi had unconsciously started carding his hands through Bokuto’s hair, and maybe it had something to do with the heat radiating off the fire, or the drowsiness that had taken over after skiing all day, or the joy he felt that even after everything, he was there right now with two boyfriends who loved him and who he loved back, but whatever it was, all he could think about was how much he loved the two of them, so he bowed his head to give Bokuto a kiss on the forehead, and then he leaned over and kissed Kuroo on the cheek. 

Bokuto, who had steadily been drifting off to sleep, snapped his eyes open so fast that you wouldn’t have been able to tell that he was half asleep a second earlier. “Keiji!?” 

“Yes?”

“What was that for?” Kuroo chimed in, touching his cheek where Akaashi had kissed him with a wonderstruck look on his face. 

It was rare that Akaashi was the one to initiate physical affection - he usually left that to Bokuto and Kuroo, who were very touchy people most of the time. He preferred to show his love in other ways, like making food or reminding them to take their medications. 

But he was feeling warm and fuzzy inside, like he was a teenager again, and that pushed him to say, “What? Can’t I show my boyfriends how much I love them?”

Kuroo and Bokuto looked at him, wide-eyed, before sharing a glance and simultaneously pouncing on him with loud cries of “KEIJI!” and showering him with kisses. 

_Yes,_ Akaashi thought, _today had been good indeed._

(Bokuto had accidentally knocked a mug of hot cocoa over when he jumped on Akaashi, and the cuddle/kiss session had to be cut off abruptly as they realized that the cocoa was staining the fluffy white rug. Bokuto apologized immensely, but Kuroo just laughed it off, saying that it was payback for when his parents hadn't accepted their relationship in the beginning. The two of them had turned to face Akaashi with dopey grins on their faces, and Akaashi knew then that he was going to spend the rest of his life with these dumbasses.)

(He did.)

**Author's Note:**

> tHIS WAS RIDICULOUSLY HARD TO WRITE BECAUSE ALL THREE OF THEM USE HE/HIM PRONOUNS SO I DIDN'T WANT TO CONFUSE ANYONE AND HAD TO SPECIFY THEIR NAMES EVERY LINE SO IF THIS SEEMS WEIRDLY WRITTEN THAT'S WHY
> 
> also sorry this is so short, i didn't have a lot of time today, but i'm aiming for about 1k words per day, so expect longer next time. hope i did okay, i've never done one of these things before. 
> 
> see ya tomorrow!!!


End file.
